


Snowstorm

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angry Sex, Dean has a lot of feelings, M/M, Smut, Soooo much angst, Sub!Seth, ambrollins - Freeform, dom!Dean, one bed motel room trope, post Shield breakup, seth is a sad boy, wow i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean is forced to drive with Seth, which neither man is happy about. Things only seem to get worse when a snowstorm sets in and the two have no choice but to share a one-bed motel room for the night.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

“No, absolutely not,” Dean protested. 

Triple H sighed, “Look, you don’t really have a choice. The car is broken down and all the other cars are filled up. You and Seth can handle one car ride.”

Dean shook his head, “You can go straight to hell if you think I’m letting that sell out in my car.”

“Look,” Hunter began, “You can do this, or you can have few and far between matches.” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Dean’s answer.

Dean glared at the boss. While Dean had a good amount of money in the bank, he couldn’t afford to not be getting matches. He was seething, rage coursing through his veins at the thought of being in such a confined space with the man who betrayed him and Roman not so long ago. He didn’t have a choice, “Fine,” he spit out bitterly. He looked behind Hunter to the man himself, Seth, who was wisely keeping his distance, “We leave in five.” Dean quickly walked off for the car. He would rather be in the car with a literal bag of snakes and spiders than with Seth, but there was no getting out of this one.

Five minutes later, Seth was loading his things in next to Dean’s as Dean seethed in the driver’s seat. The good news was the hotel that most of the superstars were staying at was about an hour and a half drive. The bad news was it was December and they just so happened to be driving from one cold state to another, and snow was in the forecast. Dean hoped that he could envoke some higher power to ensure that they arrived before this snow was supposed to hit, but he wasn’t exactly confident. Already, it looked like the snow would start any minute, and it was cold enough out that it would most certainly stick.

Once they were secure in their car, Dean took off for the next city. The two men said nothing, what was there to say? This past year or so, Dean had gone out of his way to make Seth’s life a living hell and Seth had done the same to Dean. Of course, it was obvious to anyone who even remotely paid attention that Dean going after Seth was Dean’s way of coping with the hurt he felt, and coming off as angry and unstable was a lot better than seeming weak and hurt. As he drove, the image, the sound, the pain of a cold steel chair smacking against his back replayed in Dean’s mind, each repeat of the chair to his back making him angrier and angrier.

“Would ya slow down? At this rate we’ll never make it cause we’ll be dead,” Seth said from the passenger seat. Dean was snapped out of his trance and realized just how fast he was going. He let up on the gas and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “Look-”

“Zip it,” Dean growled. He didn’t want to hear what Seth had to say, not about anything, not ever. Seth could have the most well thought out and apologetic speech of his life planned, it could be so moving that even the devil himself cried, but Dean didn’t want to hear it.

Seth sighed in frustration, “Look, this isn’t ideal for me either, okay? Think I’m thrilled to be stuck in this small space with you?” Dean was silent, electing to ignore the man and instead switched on the radio. The first station that came in was country and Dean smirked, Seth liked just about every kind of music, but country was not one of them. In fact, country was probably Seth’s least favorite genre, how perfect. Dean turned it up in hopes that Seth would take the very obvious hint and keep his mouth shut.

Seth just sighed again, even louder this time. He sat forward and turned down the radio, “Would you just listen for a second?”

“No, no I won’t. Nothing in this world that you could say to me is something I want to hear, alright? I don’t want to level with you, I don’t want to hear you out, I don’t want to have a heart to heart, and I certainly don’t want to hear you try to apologize.” Dean huffed and cranked the music back up as he turned off the highway as the GPS instructed; a way to avoid terrible city traffic. He felt his heart sink a bit when he realized just how much the snow had picked up. Thank god he had went with the car with four-wheel drive. Seth seemed to have taken the hint and sat there with his mouth shut as Dean drove, the GPS making sure they got to where they needed to go. “Shit,” Dean said under his breath. He looked over at the GPS to see that their arrival time had drastically changed, the snow having begun to stick to the road. Now it would be about three hours until they arrived, with traffic being taken into account.

About an hour had passed and the snow was really becoming a problem. It was getting hard to see and the roads they were taking weren’t as salted as the main road. “We should find civilization before it’s too late,” Seth suggested. Dean hated to agree with anything that came out of Seth’s mouth, but unfortunately, he was right. Dean waved his hand to the GPS, a silent command to Seth telling him to figure out how to get them back since Dean had to stay one hundred percent concentrated on the road ahead. Seth punched in a few instructions and hit yes when the GPS told him that taking a main route meant traffic.

Dean yawned, having been driving for about two, maybe two and a half hours at this point. He was tired and sore from his match today and being surrounded by nothing but darkness and the steady rhythm of the car began to make him extremely tired. Typically, Dean would have Roman beside him in the car, or, if Roman was out, he would have in on the phone to make sure he stayed awake. He had considered doing that, but he had a feeling that would make things even more awkward with Seth.

“You should let me drive,” Seth suggested. Dean could feel his gaze on him, Seth had obviously seen the yawn.

“M’fine,” Dean grumbled.

“You’re exhausted. I watched your match, you got beat up pretty good.”

Dean glanced over to Seth quickly “You watched my match?” Dean never really watched Seth’s matches for a number of reasons, one of which being it still hurt Dean to see Seth get his ass handed to him, which in turn made Dean angry cause why should he give a shit if Seth gets hurt? But of course, it also brought Dean a little bit of comfort went Seth got beat up, but then, of course, Seth didn’t always finish his matches because a member of the authority would come out and intervene. Yeah, Dean didn’t watch Seth’s matched, too many ranges of emotions to deal with.

Seth was quiet for a moment, “Of course I do.” Dean didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t sure how that made him feel. On one hand, he felt guilty cause he didn’t watch Seth, but it also confused him cause Seth said ‘of course I do’ so softly, as in not to say it like ‘I watch to see you lose’ and more of ‘why wouldn’t I watch your matches?’ and that just made Dean angry cause Seth has no right caring about him anymore. Sometimes, Dean wished he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, this was all so complex. “Well, if you’re not going to let me drive, at least find someplace we can crash for the night. This snow isn’t letting up and at this rate, it’ll be morning by the time we get to our destination. The roads should be clear by morning and traffic won’t be as bad.”

Once again, Dean internally grumbled about how he hated to agree with Seth, but once again, he was right. Dean was exhausted and he was better at driving in snow than Seth was, so a place to stay was the best option. When Dean didn’t respond, Seth went ahead and searched for the closest hotel or motel and set the course. It was close, thank god, and sooner rather than later, Dean was parking at a rather busy looking motel. He worried his bottom lip, it looked like everyone and their grandmother had had the same idea: a place to crash until this snow blew over.

“Stay here, I’m gonna run in and make sure they have space available,” Dean said and ran off towards the office.

“Hi there,” an older woman greeted Dean as he entered, “If you’re looking for a room, you’re in luck. We got one room left.”

Dean internally growled, “Only one? One bed or two?”

The woman looked at the book in front of her, “Looks like it’s one bed.”

Dean was on the brink of losing it. He certainly wasn’t a fan of being in the car with Seth, but it looked like now he was going to have to spend all night with him. He sighed, “We’ll take it. Do you have any cots or something like that?”

The woman frowned and shook her head, “‘Fraid not. We gave out our last one to the people before you. Sorry.” 

Boy, Dean sure could use something to punch right now. He pushed it down, however, and gave the lady as polite a smile as he could muster, “Not a problem.” She smiled and set to work on the check-in, gave Dean the room key and then let him go. Dean jogged back to the car and shut it off, “You’re sleeping on the floor,” he decidedly told Seth as he looked at Dean. Dean ignored Seth’s protests and grabbed his luggage and made his way towards the room.

“This is all they had?” Seth asked as he entered behind Dean.

“If they had anything else, you’d know.”

“Well, how come I get stuck with the floor?”

Dean dropped his things on the bed, “You’re welcome to sleep in the car.” Seth glared at Dean and then shut the motel room door and then set his things down on a nearby chair. Dean was busy grabbing out his clothes to sleep in, but sighed and turned to look at Seth when he felt a pair of eyes on him, “What?” he spat.

“This just- It’s like-” Seth sighed, “Forget it.” Had this been maybe a year ago, Dean would have pressed Seth, but at this point, not only did Dean not care, but he was also ready to pass out, so he shrugged and went back to locating his sweatpants. “It’s just like old times, that’s all. Staying in dodgy motels, only one bed between us, just without Roman.”

Dean whirled around, his body lit aflame with anger, “You do not get to take a stroll down memory lane, not now and not ever. ‘Just like old times’, you really do have some nerve, don’t you? Like old times, you mean before you threw away your family, threw away your backbone at the chance to be up the authority's ass? Before you forgot that you are actually a talented wrestler and instead relied on your buddies to come bail you out for no reason? You mean like when we were on top of the world, no one standing in our way to be the best faction there ever was? Those good old days?” Dean ended up finishing his rant in more of a yell than he intended. He had also moved towards Seth as he ranted, his hands balled up into fists, rage radiating off of him. He took a shaky breath and unclenched his fists, doing his best to calm his ragged breathing. “Don’t talk to me about the good old days. The only reason they’re ‘old days’ is because you made it that way,” Dean said, much softer this time. Also, he noticed, much sadder than his rant. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the hell out of what they had, and how often he wished he had a time machine to go back and make sure this never happened. 

Seth nodded, his face showing nothing but hurt, “You’re right. You’re right, and-” Seth said. He let out a shaky breath, “and I’m sorry,” he said, barely above a whisper. For the sound of it, Seth was just as crushed as Dean. “I know that I-”

“Shut up. Seth shut the fuck up right now. I don’t want to hear it, not now and not ever. I don’t want you to apologize because I don’t want to forgive you,” Dean said, seething again. He had the audacity to think he could ever make up for what he did? Dean almost laughed at the thought. “You don’t deserve my forgiveness,” Dean spat, venom in every word. 

Seth was quiet for a moment, “I know,” he said softly. He sniffled and Dean realized that his eyes were red and puffy, a tear falling down his cheek, “I know I don’t, I don’t want you to forgive me either cause I don’t deserve it. You’re right, about everything.”

Dean glared at him and then looked at the ground and then looked back to Seth, “I loved you.”

Seth, who had been looking at the ground, snapped his head up to look at Dean, confusion spelled out on his face, “You what?”

Dean steeled himself and took a breath, “I loved you. I would have done anything for you, I would have followed you into the depths of hell if you asked.” Maybe it was because it was late, or maybe it was because that truth had been weighing on Dean since Seth betrayed him and Roman so long ago. Either way, it felt good to say it out loud.

“I… I didn’t know, I-”

Dean shook his head, “I didn’t either, not until after. Why didn’t you just come to Ro and I? Why not let us help you?”

“Because I loved you too. I loved you and it scared me because I didn’t know what to do.”

“So you betray us? Throw it all away and claim it was so that you could be in the spotlight?” Dean asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t hold them back much longer.

“I made a mistake, a terrible one, but one I had to run with after I made it,” Seth admitted. “You loved me,” he said, more as a realization that as a question.

“I did,” Dean said, being sure to emphasize that it was past tense, though he knew he was lying. He did love Seth, but it wasn’t in the past. No, it was very much still the present, and he hated himself for it. Seth didn’t deserve Dean’s love, not anymore, but no matter how many strangers Dean bedded or how much he drank or how much he focused on working out, none of it made that fact go away.

Seth nodded, “Did, yeah, I understand. I’m sure the only thing you feel towards me now is hatred. I don’t blame you, I hate me too,” Seth said the last part softly and Dean felt his heart shatter, though he wasn’t aware it could break more than it already was.

“I don’t hate you, not fully. I don’t think I could ever only feel hatred towards you,” Dean told him. Seth’s face couldn’t hide the shock and before Dean knew what was happening, Seth’s lips were pressed to his, his hands cupping Dean’s face. 

Dean pushed him back, “You don’t get to do that. Once upon a time, you could’ve but not anymore,” Dean growled. He could have burst with everything he was feeling; he was angry at Seth for doing that but also angry at himself that he had stopped him. The kiss was soft, passionate, full of all the love in the world, and it enraged Dean. How could Seth do that, after everything? No, if there was going to be kissing it would be angry and messy and just what Dean needed. Dean glared at Seth for a moment, a look of hurt on Seth’s face, and then Dean closed the gap between them on his terms. It was forceful and messy and Dean knew both of their lips would be bruised by the end. Seth let out a moan as Dean forcefully slammed him against the wall.

Dean wasted no time, he had wanted this for far too long. He shoved his tongue in Seth’s mouth, which Seth accepted eagerly. Seth reached down to try and rid the two of clothes, but Dean pushed his hands away, “All of this is on my terms, you get no control here,” Dean growled. Seth let out a noise somewhere between a whimper of fear and a moan in arousal. Dean now reached down and rid himself of his shirt and then aggressively pulled Seth’s shirt up and over the man’s head. Dean kissed harshly down to Seth’s neck and bit hard, most definitely leaving an angry bite mark.

“Dean,” Seth moaned, his hands tugging at Dean’s hair. Dean stopped his actions, much to Seth’s disappointment. This wasn’t for Seth, this was so Dean could get out everything he’d been keeping pent up for a year.

“On your knees, now,” Dean growled. Seth dropped so fast, Dean thought Seth’s legs had been swept out from under him. Dean placed one hand firm and flat against the wall that he faced and closed his eyes as Seth began riding Dean of his bottoms, “Fuck,” he breathed as Seth pulled his dick into his mouth. He reached down with his other hand and stopped Seth’s head from bobbing and then began snapping his hips forward. Seth let his mouth go slack and moaned as Dean began to face fuck him. It wasn’t enough, though. Dean had a lot of aggression pent up and this was just not going to cut it. Dean pulled out of Seth’s warm, welcoming mouth completely and then gripped Seth’s arm tight to pull him up. Seth was quick to stand and then landed with a thud on the bed as Dean shoved him forward.

“Strip,” Dean said coldly. Seth did as told, his remaining clothing being there one second and gone the next. Dean went to his bag and rummaged around, then pulled out the lube he had there; he had tried burying his feelings (and his dick) in any stranger willing to let him, so he just carried the lube with him everywhere now. He threw the bottle to Seth, who in turn quickly coated his fingers in it and began opening himself up. Smart, Dean thought, he was by no means going to do it himself and frankly, the mood he was in, Dean didn’t really care if Seth was ready for him. Seth still knew Dean well, obviously, because he assumed as much which was why he was doing it himself.

“Shit,” Seth breathed out as he worked himself open, “M’kay.” was all Dean was waiting for. As Seth was working himself open, Dean had been slathering lube on his now-very-hard dick. Seth scooted his way to the end of the bed and Dean lined up his tip with Seth’s waiting hole. Without warning, Dean slammed into Seth, making Seth moan in both pain and pleasure. Dean sighed, now this was what he needed. He set a brutal pace, not really caring if Seth was all the way ready or not. He reached a hand down and took a fistful of Seth’s two-toned hair and gripped it tight, his other hand retracted and then flew forward, connecting with Seth’s perfect ass. He was half tempted to not do it again judging by the sound of arousal that fell from Seth’s lips as the sting spread through his ass cheek, but Dean decided it helped get some extra anger out, so he did it a few more times.

Dean was fairly silent as he fucked Seth into the mattress, a few grunts leaving his lips every now and then. It was Seth and his very vocal, very loud moans that filled the air. Clearly, Seth liked it rough, and Dean was as rough as they come. What Seth didn’t like, however, was when Dean grabbed up both of his wrists and pinned them behind his back, ensuring that Seth couldn’t be stroking his own dick as Dean worked. “Fuck you,” Seth groaned.

Dean leaned forward, his hand still holding down Seth’s wrists, “This isn’t for you, princess,” Dean seething into Seth’s ear. “I don’t give a damn about you getting to cum, I only care if I do.” Seth said nothing, just released another moan as Dean’s blown out voice filled his ear. It wouldn’t be long now, Dean could feel his orgasm coming. It hadn’t really been that long since he had got off, but other people just didn’t do it for him, let alone when he did it himself. Dean couldn’t help it, his strokes becoming sloppier. He shifted slightly, bending Seth over more and he let out his first real, breathy moan as he bottomed out. A few strokes later and his cum was filling Seth’s ass, a moan of relief leaving his mouth as he did. He was panting and breathing heavily and released Seth’s wrists as he did. He smirked to himself as he noticed bruised already beginning to form where Dean had grabbed him; both of his wrists and his hip.

“Holy shit,” Seth breathed as Dean pulled out. He immediate used his newfound freedom to grab the lube and then stroke his very angry looking cock. Dean flopped down next to where Seth was kneeling in the bed and just simply watched as Seth worked himself. Damn, he was hot when he was like this. His knees were planted firmly on the bed, spread apart so that they were parallel this is hips. His torso was slick with sweat and each ab was perfectly on display as he worked. Dean licked his lips as he watched the bicep of Seth’s dominate arm flex and contract with each jerk of his wrist. He worked his cock expertly, his hand twisting in a counter-clockwise motion as it slid up and down the shaft. Seth’s hair dangled freely, his head thrown back and his eyes glued shut, his mouth hanging open as he panted. He was vocal, so very vocal as he worked, and Dean knew he was close by how frequent and how much louder his moans were. With a few final jerks, Seth’s hot cum shot up and coated his sweaty abs and pecks. One stroke, two strokes later, Seth released his cock and then flopped into bed beside Dean.

Seth worked at catching his breath and looked over at Dean, who was adamant on staring at the ceiling. When he finally began breathing normal, Seth moved to get up and move to the floor when Dean’s voice stopped him in his track, “Stay.” was all Dean said, not even looking at Seth as he said it. Seth hesitated, unsure if Dean really meant it, but it was obvious he wasn’t going to repeat himself. Seth laid back down and got under the covers that Dean was already tucked under. He switched off the light and laid there, unsure really of if he should say something or if Dean would allow him to snuggle into his side.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you,” Dean said after a moment of silence.

“I know.”

“But I could possibly consider doing so in the future.” Seth’s head snapped to look at Dean in shock at his words, “Possibly.” Seth felt the bed shift and realized Dean had turned away from him. So that was no on the cuddling, obviously. Oh well, Seth shouldn’t have even thought it was happening. He knew he had a long way to go before Dean even began to start to trust him again, but damn, it was worth it;  _ he  _ was worth it. Seth had never been so thankful for snow in his life. 


End file.
